Viscosity is an important parameter in delivery and use of dishwashing detergent compositions. In cold climates, it is known that dishwashing detergent compositions tend to become too viscous at low temperatures. When a dishwashing detergent composition exhibits an increased viscosity, it is difficult to pump a surfactant paste formed from the dishwashing detergent composition in and out of storage tanks in a detergent manufacturing facility or to pump a detergent product comprising the detergent composition into a detergent bottle in a manufacturing location. Further, when the dishwashing detergent composition is formulated as a hand dishwashing detergent product, the increased viscosity also renders the detergent product harder to be dispensed from the detergent bottle during use by consumers.
Therefore, a need remains for a dishwashing detergent composition providing good grease cleaning and long lasting suds, while having improved viscosity profiles at low temperatures for improving processing and dosing.